Cold as Ice, Sharp as a Blade
by GiLaw
Summary: The Frostbiter is a creature that drags victims into it's mouth and freezes them to death. It is causing havoc in Snowtopia. Much to Nova's dismay, Snowtopia is so cold that they have to wear a special pair of boots . . . SPOVA!
1. Cold Feelings

**Wazzup my favourite people? GiLaw is IN DA HOUSE! And she's got a kabillion ideas in her head ready to be used!**

**KFee: Don't you think you're overloading youself a little?**

**Me: I OVERLOAD MYSELF ALL THE TIME!**

**SoLow: Don't you think it would be a good idea to-**

**Me: SHUDDUP! I'M WRITING HERE!**

**NConn: Something tells me it was a bad idea to go to that summer camp . . .**

**Chapter 1**

**Cold Feelings**

"I hate the cold," Nova muttered as she hugged herself even tighter, trying to get a little bit warmer. She was standing inside the Super Robot and the males were outside playing in the snow.

"Why? Snow is cold and snow is fun!" said Otto, jabbing his fingers into the giant snowball, forming two eyes for the snowman.

Gibson nodded. "Agreed. There are many fascinating sources of entertainment waiting to be performed."

"How?"

"You can have snowball fights!" said Chiro, throwing another snowball at Antauri. The silver monkey smiled and leapt out of the way.

Otto opened his mouth to smallow the snowflakes. "Snow tastes good!"

"Or you could make a snow angel," said a cocky voice. Nova looked up. Oh no. He was using his flirting tone again.

"And why would I want to do that?" she growled.

Sparx grinned. "Because you're my angel!"

SMACK!

The red monkey toppled backwards so fast that in a few secconds, he was no other than a giant snowball. And the snowball crashed into a tree.

"Aw come on Nova! The snow isn't THAT bad! You haven't even given it a proper try," smiled Chiro.

"Chiro, if I ever give it a proper try, it'll be too soon," Nova groaned.

"Nothing can ever happen too soon Nova," said Antauri, using his mind powers to stop a snowball Otto had thrown at him from behind.

"Yeah, you should really try to chill!" Sparx smirked at his own joke and dusted off the last flakes off his red fur. "Seriously, the kid's right. You actually need to give it a go. You are really missing out."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" Nova's eyes were gleaming with anger. Then she realised and calmed down. "Sorry guys but I just can't stand the cold!"

"AWWWWWW!" Otto groaned.

Sparx walked up to her and grinned. "Ya sure? Cause there's plenty of room for more snow ange-"

He was interrupted by a slap in the face by Nova. "Shut up Sparx, or you'll REALLY be an angel in a minute!"

Realising that she was staying where she was, Sparx shrugged and raced off to play in the snow with the rest of the males. They played around for a while before Nova heard the sound of the alarm indicating that the team had recieved a message.

She ran into the command centre to listen to it and this is what she heard:

"Monkey Team! We need help! Our kingdom is in terrible danger: we are under attack by a strange creature known as the Frostbiter! It drags it's victims into it's mouth and freezes them to death! Would you please come and help us? Our kingdom is known as Snowtopia. Be warned, it is _very_ cold! If you have jetpacks then you will not be able to use them- the cold will freeze them. You will have to protect your feet in some way as if they go out bare, they will get frozen in a matter of secconds! We do hope you can help us. We desperately need it!"

Nova did not like the sound of what she heard. Help. Frostbiter. Cold. FROZEN! She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Hey Nova!"

She turned around when she heard Chiro's voice and saw that the others had come in- the weather was beginning to get a little too chilly for them.

"OOOH! We got a new message!" Otto laughed and ran over to the screen to play it again.

They all just stood there as the voice ran through the command centre. The message was making Nova's head spin.

"Um . . . How exactly are we supposed to protect our feet from the cold?" said Sparx when the message was finished.

"I have a solution!" Gibson beamed proudly. He ran to his tube and shot up it. A few minutes later, he came down again, carrying five pairs of boots in his arms.

"What are these?" asked Otto as Gibson handed him the black and green pair.

Gibson gave Antauri the black and white pair and grinned. "They're special boots which allow us to walk on any surfaces at all! We should have very little problems walking in the snow now! And best of all, they come with a pair of blades which we can use as ice skates."

"Nice!" Sparx grinned and took the black and red pair of boots. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Nova picked up the black and yellow boots and examined them closely. She knew those boots . . .

"Um Gibson . . . I thought I lost my pair?"

"Good think Gibson game up with the idea of making two pairs then," said Chiro.

Trying not to sound too nervous, Nova said "Don't they look a little . . . big?"

"Seem fine to me," said Sparx.

"Agreed," Antauri nodded.

"Me too!" said Otto who had already put his boots on.

Gibson walked up to Nova. "Do you see these straps here? If the boots ever feel a little on the large side, you should be able to pull them and they'll feel more secure."

Nova shrugged. "Okay."

"Alright. Snowtopia, here we come!" Chiro declared.

The male monkeys cheered but Nova groaned.

'Can this day get any worse?' she thought to herself.

**So there's Chapter 1 done! Hope you enjoyed it! And if you're wondering where those boots come from then I highly recommend you watch the episode "Wormhole" . . .**

**SoLow: Hold on- GiLaw are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do?**

**Me: Maybe **

**KFee: NO GILAW! JUST NO!**

**Me: Shut up you lot! It's MY story, not yours!**

**NConn: Oh no . . .**

**Please Read and Review! Chapter 2 coming soon and until next time- *evil chuckle***


	2. Welcome to Snowtopia

**Wazzup mah favourite people? GiLaw is in da house! It's time to bring on sugar and lots of it!**

**SoLow: Oh no . . .**

**Me: What's the matter SPARKY? You chicken or what?**

**Sparx: Don't call me Sparky!**

**Me: I wasn't walking to you, I was talking to SoLow! AND IT'S MY STORY! I'LL CALL ANYONE SPARKY IF I WANT TO CALL THEM SPARKY!**

**SoLow, NConn, KFee: DAMMIT!**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Snowtopia**

"I can feel the chill in my circuit already." Nova shuddered as the Super Robot landed on the icy grounds of Snowtopia.

"Okay team. Get your boots on and we'll head out!" said Chiro. The monkeys, including Nova all headed off to their rooms to do so.

After strapping on his boots, Sparx thought of a good idea. 'If Nova gets REALLY cold then I'll keep her warm. She's gonna love it . . .'

He heart grunting sounds coming from the room next door. It was Nova's room. He walked into her room and saw her yanking at the yellow straps on her boots, tying them VERY tight. In fact they were so tight that it looked like the boots were too small, but she still kept pulling at the straps.

"Um Nova . . . don't you think they're tight enough?"

"No," the yellow monkey replied and yanked them even tighter. She tugged at the straps so hard, it made Sparx cringe.

"Why do they need to be so tight anyway?" he asked.

Nova looked annoyed for a moment then said "It'll keep my feet warmer."

Sparx perked up at that. 'That's my queue!' he thought to himself.

"Hey Nova," he grinned in his flirting tone. "If you ever wanna keep warm . . . you can always come to me."

Nova glared at him. "Sparx . . . I'm warning you . . ."

He chuckled. "You're just shy."

"SPARX!" Nova stood up straight and pulled out her giant fists, her eyes gleaming with anger.

Oh yeah. He'd forgotten about her temper.

"Well if you're ever feeling cold . . ." Sparx winked at her.

Nova threw one of her stuffed animals at him and it smacked against his face. Slightly disappointed, Sparx walked into the command centre. Nova sighed and gave her boot straps one last tug before following him. Already her feet were hurting from tying the boots too tight but she didn't care. Too tight was far better than too loose.

The team stepped out of the robot, with Nova lagging behind and a beautiful sight met their eyes.

When they had recieved the message, they'd expected Snowtopia to be a place full of blizzards, a few igloos here and there and snow people flying around.

Snowtopia may have been freezing but it wasn't windy at all and it made up for the beautiful castle made completely out of ice. There were ice sculptures twinkling in the sunlight and the Hyperforce could see little elves playing in the snow.

Despite Snowtopia's beauty, Nova shivered. She had never felt so cold in all her life and she hated it. Even with her boots on, she would feel her toes getting numb.

"This place looks most tranquil," said Antauri. "I imagine the citizens who sent us the message are inside the castle."

"Then let's check it out," said Chiro, leading the monkeys to the ice castle.

They were surprised to see a person standing in front of the doors waiting for them. Unlike the other Snowtopians, he wasn't an elf. He was about an inch taller than Chiro with greyish-blue skin, white hair and shiny blue eyes and wore a black polo neck jumper, navy jeans, black boots and a blue scarf tied around his neck.

"You must be the Monkey Team," he said when the Hyperforce walked up to him.

"I am guessing you are the one who sent us the request for help," said Gibson.

The boy smiled pleasantly. "That's right! I'm Jack. It's an honour to meet you. We've been anxiously waiting your arrival. The Ice King and the Snow Queen are waiting for you inside the castle. I can show you the way."

"That would be amazing!" beamed Otto.

So they followed Jack into the castle and through a long hall which was just as beautiful as the outside but way colder inside, making Nova groan in frustration.

There was a blue carpet on the ground, leading to two ice thrones where the Ice King and the Snow Queen sat down. They both had blue skin and white hair, only the Ice King also had a big bushy white beard too and wore ice crowns on their heads. They were wearing robes made from white fur and like Jack seemed very pleasant, well-mannered and delighted to see the Monkey Team.

"Welcome to Snowtopia!" said the Ice King. "Delighted to finally meet. After all these years of terror, we will finally be free from the Frostbiter's reign!"

"We have been terrorized for so long," said the Snow Queen. "If you could defeat the Frostbiter then we would so relieved!"

"Snowtopia will be saved! We must celebrate with a feast!" the Ice King smiled.

The Monkey Team looked at each other. They were all grinning except for Nova, who sighed. 'Looks like we're gonna be here for a while,' she thought to herself.

A little while later, the Hyperforce, Jack, the Ice King, the Snow Queen and a few Snowtopians were seated at a table made completely out of ice. The Hyperforce were the only ones who weren't tucking into their food. Well Otto chomped down on a few "ice-burgers" but it wasn't long until he got brain freeze.

"So what is the Frostbiter like?" asked Chiro.

The Ice King shuddered. "He is a hideous creature, a monster who traps victims in it's webs underground. Either he eats them or he freezes them. His behavious is very unpredictable and very dangerous. We have sent our best Snowtopian warriors to fight him but they have never returned."

"Because the Frostbiter keeps on catching them?" said Gibson.

The Snow Queen shook her head. "No . . . because he freezes them before they can cut his throat inside his mouth."

"Cut his throat _inside his_ _mouth_?" Chiro cringed.

"It's the only way to defeat a Frostbiter," said Jack. "It's almost impossible to do such a deed. That's why we called you."

"Why can't we just find a way to burn it?" asked Nova.

Jack sighed. "Heat will only make a Frostbiter stronger, no matter how powerful that heat is."

'Well there's expressing anger out the window,' Nova thought to herself. She decided to find out more about this "Frostbiter". The sooner she found out it's weaknesses, the sooner she could beat it up and the sooner she could get out of here. "Have you any idea where it comes from?" she asked.

"I do actually," said Jack proudly. "I devote my life to protecting Snowtopia. Even if I have to sacrifice my life, I will stop at nothing to keep it safe. As soon as we're finished the feast, we can head out to find it."

"Sounds good to me," said Nova, relieved that he seemed just as enthusiastic as finding the Frostbiter as she was.

"Can we have dessert now?" said Otto.

**WOW! That's the most I've written for a fic EVER! I'm feeling motivated today! O.O  
Ah well- THE MANY ADVANTAGES OF SUHAR AND LOTS OF IT!  
Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SUPER EXTRA HYPER SUGAR RUSH!**


	3. A Sticky and Very Chilly Situation

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUP? THE MANY BEAUTIFUL ADVANTAGES OF SUGAR! As BluePhantom99 said, sugar is what dreams are made of-  
**

**Sparx: I thought I was made of dreams!**

**Me: Yeah well, there is some room for you in there too**

**KFee: Um . . . does she have any idea what she's saying?**

**SoLow: I doubt it**

**NConn: Just . . . KEEP HER AWAY FROM THE SUGAR WHILE SHE WRITES HER STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

**A Sticky and Very Chilly Situation**

"Please be careful!" the Ice King called out to Jack and the Hyperforce as they set out to find the Frostbiter. It was beginning to get a little bit breezy which Nova didn't like one bit.

"We don't have much time! The Frostbiter could appear any second! Follow me!" said Jack, running ahead of Chiro and the monkeys.

"I'm also detecting signs of an approaching snowstorm! We can't be too long," said Gibson.

Jack was running as fast as he could, and none of the Hyperforce members could stop or they'd get left behind.

"Jack, wait up!" Chiro shouted but there was a strong wind blowing and Jack didn't hear him and kept running.

Finally they reached what seemed to be the middle of nowhere: just a giant area of ice- unless if you counted the gigantic hole in the middle of the ice.

"The Frostbiter lives down there," explained Jack. "And he keeps victims down there too."

"So . . . we have to climb down there . . . to fight it?" Otto wheezed. The green monkey was exhausted after the long run.

"I have an idea," said Jack. "I'll go down there and try to lead him up to you to fight! It'll give you guys a rest."

Antauri looked surprised. "Are you sure about that? It will surely be dangerous."

Jack grinned. "Ah no need! I eat danger for breakfast!"

"Really!" gasped Otto, making the others groan.

"Seriously, I'm fine," said Jack quickly. "I promise I'll be back." And before anyone could stop him, he ran up to the hole and lept down.

"Brrr! It looks _freezing _down there!" Nova muttered. "How do these people stand the cold?"

She heard that flirting tone again. "Ya sure you don't want me to keep you-"

"Sparx, you'll be keeping me occupied with the amount of punches you'll be getting if you don't shut up!" Nova snapped.

"Okay! Chill!" said Sparx.

Nova hugged herself. "Oh believe me, I'm cold enough already. If I get any colder, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be very pleasant!"

Several minutes passed.

"I hope Jack's okay," said Chiro. "I think I might go down there and see if he needs any help."

"Chiro, be careful," Antauri warned him.

The boy walked over to the hole and was apout to jump down when the team heard a crash and a monster broke through the ice, forming another hole.

"Great Scott! THAT'S the Frostbiter? It's huge!" cried Gibson.

The Frostbiter looked almost like a giant tarantula only he had white fur, deep blue eyes and a huge mouth with thousands of sharp teeth. Drool was pouring out of his mouth and it's evil eyes were staring straight at the Monkey Team. But the thing that really caught their attention was his throat- through the Frostbiter's white fur, they could see what looked like a giant blue sphere glowing in it's throat.

"That must be were we have to cut!" said Chiro. "HYPERFORCE GO!"

"Wait! Where's Jack? He promised us he'd return!" said Antauri.

Chiro shook his head. "We don't have time to worry about that. Whatever you do team, don't use ANY heat at all! Jack said it would make him stronger! Try and get your attacks inside his throat," he ordered. "GO!"

"Whirling Destructo Saws!" Otto hollered, shooting the saws out of his hands with the chains attatched. The Frostbiter quickly wrapped it's tongue around the saws and chains and began to whirl Otto around with his own weapon, making Otto dizzy. Finally after a long spin, the Frostbiter let go and Otto crash, landed into the ice- face first.

And his tongue got stuck!

"MMFH!" he shrieked, trying to pull it off the ice.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team members were trying to work out their attack methods.

"Hyperforce! Activate the blades on your boots. We can use them as ice skates which will help us to move quicker!" said Gibson.

One by one, each monkey did so while Chiro threw a Chiro Spearo at the Frostbiter which was pretty much pointless. It was just like giving him a little splinter.

Using their ice blades to skate around the Frostbiter Gibson and Sparx shot lasers and electricity at the Frostbiter. He screeched in pain and shot a beam at the two monkeys. The beam quickly turned to ice, leaving them both stuck.

Nova quickly skated over to them both, using her fire to unfreeze them. She melted the ice on Sparx first before turning to Gibson to do the same thing.

"Euys! I hongue ih thuck!" Otto yelled.

"Hang in there Otto!" shouted Nova. "Lady Tomahawk!" She leapt up and smacked her giant fists on top of the Frostbiter's head before landing next to Otto and using her fire to unstick his tongue.

Antauri used to ghost powers to phase through the Frostbiter, hoping he wouldn't know it. Unfortunately the Frostbiter did notice and just when Antauri was about to try and scratch it's throat with his Ghost Claws, he started using his powers to freeze the silver monkey. It's eyes and throat glowed violently in the progress. Realising he wouldn't be able to scratch the Frostbiter's throat in time, Antauri phased out just in time.

"He's too strong! We need to retreat! Down that hole!" ordered Chiro, pointing at the hole that had been already formed when they'd first arrived. With that, he leapt down, closely followed by Antauri and Gibson.

"I hink eye hase huds are hone," Otto moaned, not noticing the Frostbiter preparing to shoot something at him.

"OTTO MOVE!" Sparx and Nova yelled at the same time. They skated over to the green monkey, grabbed an arm each then skated over to the hole and threw him down. Nova turned around and saw that the Frostbiter was now targeting the two of them.

"Sting Ring!" she shouted and the rays struck the Frostbiter hard, infuriating him. He shot some sort of rope out of it's mouth and before Nova could react, the rope wrapped around both her legs. The Frostbiter yanked hard, knocking Nova onto her stomach and he started dragging her towards the other hole.

"SPARX! Help!" Nova screamed at the red monkey who was about to jump down the hole. Sparx turned around when he heard her scream and quickly ran after her. She was trying to cling onto the ice but it was too slippery and the Frostbiter was too strong. He was now climbing down the hole, taking Nova with him . . .

Sparx leaped down and grabbed Nova by the wrist as she was dragged down with the Frostbiter. Pulling onto her with one hand and holding onto the ice with the other, he yelled down "I've gotcha Nova!"

But the Frostbiter wasn't giving up that easily. Both he and Sparx were pulling onto Nova as hard as they could, neither of them showing any signs of letting go.

"Hang on!" Sparx shouted down to the yellow monkey.

"I'm trying!" she replied. "Sparx, don't let me go!"

He was pulling as hard as he could but the Frostbiter was tugging at her ankles just as hard . . .

Her ankles!

"Nova! The boots!"

"What about them?" she shrieked.

"Do you think you can slip outta 'em?"

Nova looked down and saw that the Frostbiter had his rope thingy tied around her feet where she had her boots on. She looked back up to Sparx who was still holding onto her wrist. "I'll try!"

She twisted her feet around and tried as hard as she could to slip them out of the boots. But she couldn't. She had tied them far too tight! Nova desperately jerked her feet around but still they wouldn't slip out.

"I can't!" she cried.

"Just hang in there! I'll try and pull ya up!" Sparx shouted. He started yanking at her wrist as hard as he could, hoping that she would somehow slip out of the Frostbiters tight grip. He took hold of Nova's wrist with his other hand and prepared to yank really hard.

Three . . . two . . . ONE! Sparx yanked as hard as he could but the Frostbiter yanked at Nova even harder.

And their hands slipped!

"SPAAAAAAAARX!"

"NO!" he cried as the Frostbiter grabbed Nova with one of it's legs. Sparx quickly jumped down the hole but the Frostbiter shot something at him. He had no idea what it was but whatever it was, it was increadibly sticky and sent him shooting back out the hole. The last thing he saw was the terrified look on Nova's face as he landed outside the hole back on the ice.

"NOVA!" Sparx tried to pull the sticky stuff off of him but it had stuck him in the ice. "ANTAURI! CHIRO! GIBSON!"

He heard footsteps running up to him and looked up. It was Jack and he was re-adjusting his scarf and bending down to rip the stuff off of the red monkey.

"Hurry up! I gotta help Nova!" yelled Sparx.

"Not now! We'll find her later! Right now we gotta get you back with your team!" Jack finished freeing Sparx from the stuff and grabbed his wrist and dragged him _away _from that hole and into the other one.

"No! The other hole!" Sparx shouted but Jack ignored him and jumped down the hole.

There was only one word that was going through Sparx's mind now: Nova . . .

**Ohhhh, I just love leaving things at cliffhangers! Don't you?**

**SoLow: GILAW THAT IS SO MEAN! CHANGE IT NOW!**

**Me: No thanks**

**KFee: But don't you do that to Nova all the time?**

**Me: CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH!**

**NConn: I THOUGHT I HID THE SUGAR ON YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories! And until next time- oh Nova, if you only knew what I have in store for you . . . *evil chuckle***


	4. Jack's Secret

**Sugar, sugar and more sugar- Ya gotta love it!**

**SoLow: WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE HID THE REST OF THE SUGAR!**

**Me: I have some good fans, don't I?**

**SoLow: *screams like a crazy person gone mental***

**Me: ALRIGHTY THEN! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jack's Secret**

"I found Sparx up there," said Jack as he dragged the red monkey back to the remaining team members. "He's pretty shaken up so it might take a while for him to calm down."

Sparx struggled furiously against Jack's iron grip and protested "Let me go! I gotta find Nova!"

"It's just the shock," said Jack.

"Sparx, what happened?" Chiro asked.

Finally Sparx broke out of Jack's grip and cried "The Frostbiter took her! We gotta go help her NOW!"

He tried to run off but Antauri grabbed his arm and held him back. "Calm down Sparx. We must first know the full story before we make any sudden movements."

"There's no time! I'm goin' for her!" snapped Sparx. He was about to attempt to fly upwards but then remembered.

Their jetpacks were frozen because Snowtopia was so cold.

"ARGH! Monkey Doodle! Now what?" he groaned.

"According to my tracker, Nova must be somewhere down that way," said Gibson. "If we're quick enough then we-"

"The Frostbiter could be over there though!" Jack suddenly interrupted. "I know an ever quicker way."

Everyone stared at him.

"Well if there was a faster route, my trackers would say," said Gibson. "And there's no sign of the Frostbiter anywhere."

Jack looked annoyed for a moment. Then he finally replied "Trust me on this."

"Hang on! Why should we trust you? You weren't there when the Frostbiter showed up!" Sparx growled at Jack.

"I would've been there but . . . he knocked me out!" Jack argued.

Sparx pulled out his magnets. "You didn't even seem to care that the Frostbiter took Nova away! I don't think you should be trusted!"

"Wha-?" Jack gasped. "I'm the one who sent you the message!"

"ENOUGH!" Antauri snapped. "Arguing with each other will solve nothing. Gibson, show us the way please."

The blue monkey nodded and began to lead the Hyperforce through the first ice tunnel.

"WAIT!" yelled Jack.

The other's stared at him again.

Jack looked like he was concentraing on something before saying "I sense the Frostbiter's prescense nearby. It would be better if we went this way." And he pointed in the other direction.

"That's odd. If the Frostbiter was around here, I would've sensed it," said Antauri, sounding suspicious.

"Only people like me can sense if there's a Frostbiter nearby," said Jack, tugging at his scarf.

"Then show us the way," said Chiro.

Jack grinned and began to walk through the chasm, followed by Chiro, Otto, Gibson, Antauri and a very reluctant Sparx.

After a short walk, they reached a small tunnel.

"Nova should be somewhere down there. If you crawl down, you'll be able to find her," explained Jack.

"What about you?" said Otto.

"I'll stand guard. The Frostbiter could be anywhere," Jack replied.

Chiro nodded. "Okay, I'm going down."

He bent down and began to crawl up the tunnel but quickly realised how cramped and narrow it was. It was a little easier for Antauri, Gibson and Otto as they were smaller and they crawled after their leader.

Sparx gave Jack a warning look. "You had better be right on this," he growled.

"I can guarantee you she's down there," said Jack.

Reluctantly, Sparx began to crawl through the tunnel after his teammates. It wasn't long until the red monkey heard a crunching noise behind him. He turned around and saw Jack walking AWAY from the tunnel and through another passageway.

'Now where does he think he's going?' Sparx thought to himself, climbing out of the tunnel (carefully so his teammates wouldn't hear) and beginning to slowly follow Jack.

Meanwhile, somewhere else down the hole, Nova opened her eyes. How long had she been out for? She didn't know but what she did know was that the Frostbiter had kidnapped her and had trapped her in what seemed to be a spider's web. Her hands, legs and tail were all gumped up and she couldn't move no matter how hard she struggled.

"Sparx? Antauri? Chiro?" Nova called out, hoping that one of her teammtes would hear her. She let out a groan of frustration, cursing herself for being such a coward. The reason she was in this mess was because she had tied those boots too tight. She was afraid of them slipping off at the wrong time. She struggled for a few more minutes before she saw Jack heading her way.

"JACK! Get me outta here!" cried Nova.

Suddenly she noticed the evil look he had in his eyes. "Hello Nova," he chuckled.

"What do ya want from me?" the yellow monkey snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? You're the most powerful member of the Hyperforce. And you know what you're best known for?" grinned Jack. "Your short and powerful temper!"

Nova felt confused. "What does my temper have to do with you?"

Jack tut-tutted. "Weren't you paying any attention to our conversation at the feast? Heat will only make a Frostbiter stronger, no matter how strong!"

"Huh?"

"My friend," said Jack. "We have a lot in common. Neither of us can stand the cold. So we try to find a way to express anger when we get too cold."

Nova began to struggle really hard in a panic. "What do you want from me?"

But he just laughed an evil laugh and then took off his scarf. Nova saw that his throat was glowing violently. Next thing, he began to change. Two more legs grew on each side of him, he grew more white fur and he tripled in size, maybe bigger. In a few seconds, Jack had turned into the Frostbiter.

"You will give me power!" he roared. "And I will make Snowtopia my kingdom to rule! Now Nova, I can imagine you are feeling very angry. EXPRESS IT!"

"SPARX!" Nova shrieked.

**AAAAAAH ANOTHER CLIFFEY! I'm just so mean, aren't I?**

**SoLow: You said it!**

**Me: Not as mean as you, SPARKY!**

**SoLow: *huge groan***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories! Until next time- SUGAR RUSH WITH SOME RED BULL IN THERE TOO!**


	5. Keeping Warm

**WAZZUP MAH VERY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw is in da house and we are reaching the conclusion of this story! Sad, isn't it?**

**SoLow: *sarcastic* Very**

**KFee: *even more sarcastic* I'm dying from grief**

**NConn: *sobbing* YEEEEEEEEEES! IT'S DESPERATELY SAD!**

**Me: Um . . . OKAY THEN! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**Chapter 5**

**Keeping Warm**

Sparx jumped when he heard the blood-curdling scream crying out his name, begging for help. NOVA!

"Hang in there Nova! I'm comin' for ya!" he shouted, picking up the pace.

Meanwhile, Chiro and the rest of the monkeys finally found an exit in the tunnel they had been squeezing their way through for a while.

"UGH! Can't . . . get . . . through!" Chiro grunted and finally forced his way out before falling into an ice-pit. Antauri gently floated down and Otto and Gibson crash-landed on top of Chiro.

"Uh . . . where are we?" muttered Otto.

"I am not sure," said Antauri, looking around. Then he paused. "Where's Sparx?"

They looked around, searching for the red monkey but he was nowhere to be found.

"How strange. He was right behind me the last time I saw him," said Gibson.

"What if the Frostbiter grabbed him?" Otto shuddered.

"Wait a sec," interrupted Chiro. He was examining their surroundings closely. "Souldn't Nova be somewhere around here? Jack was positive!"

"Unless . . ." Antauri looked thoughtful. "Unless if it was a trap!"

As if on queue, a whole load of minions made completely out of ice stepped out through the walls, growling furiously. The rest of the team stood guard, ready to attack . . .

Sparx ran faster than ever, determined to find the girl he loved. It was obvious that she was in danger and he was going to stop at nothing to find her.

Her screaming grew louder and he could hear roars of laughter. It seemed to be coming from the tunnel right in front of him.

"HERE I COME NOVA!" Sparx hollered, running as fast as his legs would let him.

Nova screeched even louder as Jack the Frostbiter decreased the temperature in his beams, trying to get her to crack. But she wasn't even feeling angry. She was feeling scared. She was feeling scared because if she didn't make it then Sparx would think that she hated him. She was scared because if she didn't make it, she would be called "The Coward of the Hyperforce" for the rest of eternity, over a stupid pair of boots. She was scared because if she lost her temper, she wouldn't be able to stop and she'd destroy Snowtopia.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? UNLEASH THAT FURY!" Jack roared.

"NO!" she wailed.

The Frostbiter was getting frustrated. "You're a useless little primate, you know that?"

She struggled hard against the web but it was no use. His beam was so cold, it hurt. "Let me go!"

"You're only on the team because you're female! And nobody cares about you! You're nothing but a helpless little coward," he snarled.

Nova stared at him in horror. "Th- that's not true!"

He just chuckled. "Funny how I don't see anyone looking for you then."

"What did you do to my teammates?" Nova yelled.

"Nothing, nothing at all. They don't care about you at all. NOBODY LIKES YOU NO-"

The Frostbiter let out a roar of pain as something struck him from behind. Next thing, most of the ice roof collapsed on top of him, burrying him completely.

Sparx smirked and deactivated his magnets. "**I** like her," he muttered before running over to the web to free Nova. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier. I-"

"No Sparx, it's my fault," said Nova as he tore the web away from her hands. She sighed. "I'm a coward."

"What?" Sparx stared at her.

Nova sighed again and ripped the web off her feet. "You see these things?" she murmured, showing her boots to Sparx.

"I don't get it."

"The reason I tied them so tight was because I was afraid that they might slip off the last time! But I tied them too tight. Because I'm a coward!"

Sparx looked surprised for a moment then gave Nova a warm smile. "You're not a coward. Anyone would've done the same thing."

"How would you know?"

He perked up at that. 'Now's you chance!' his mind yelled at him. 'Say it! SAY IT!'

"Because . . . Nova . . ."

Sparx gulped and Nova's eyes opened wide . . .

"Nova, I-"

CRASH!

Sparx was interuupted the Frostbiter burst through the chunks of ice, his eyes gleaming with anger. He had grown in size and looked even more aggressive.

'You couldn't wait three more secconds?' Sparx thought to himself angrily.

"I don't get it. Why did he grow? I didn't unleash any heat energy!" explained Nova.

"It's amazing how ice can absorb heat," the Frostbiter growled. "Seeing that you two are perfectly useless little primates, I'll just freeze you to death instead!"

He shot that web-rope out of it's mouth again but Sparx and Nova saw it coming and leapt out of the way.

"Sonic Twin attack?" suggested Nova.

"Ya got it!" Sparx grinned. "ELECTRO VIBRO-FORCE!" he shouted from one side.

"STING RING!" Nova yelled from the other.

The Frostbiter screeched in pain as Sparx's electricity and Nova's rays struck him hard from each side. He scrunched up his eyes and swiped Sparx with one of his legs, sending the red monkey crashing into a wall.

"Sparx!" cried Nova and quickly pulled out the blades on her boots and used them to skate around the Frostbiter and over to Sparx to help him up. "You okay?"

"I think I'll live," he smiled. But his smile immediately turned into a frown when he saw the Frostbiter shooting the rope in Nova's direction. "Nova, look out!"

She whipped round when Sparx warned her. Too late, the Frostbiter grabbed her by the ankles and before any of them could react, he yanked her into it's mouth feet first quicker than lightning.

"SPARX!"

"NOVA! NO!" cried the red monkey, as she disappeared in it's mouth. The Forstbiter let out a laugh of triumph and his eyes and throat glowed violently as he began to freeze her . . .

Sparx watched in horror. He had never felt so helpless in all his life. He couldn't believe that he was about to lose her . . .

Suddenly the Forstbiter paused. His eyes and throat stopped glowing and he let out a few coughs. Next thing, white smoke began steaming out of it's mouth and nose and he coughed even more and made some choking noises.

"N- NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE DONE!" he rasped, clutching his throat in pain. He staggered backwards and with one last cough, **he exploded.**

Sparx ducked, making sure not to get covered in Frostbiter blood. Then he saw Nova huddled up on the ground hugging herself as tight as she could. She was so cold that she was paler in colour and shivering REALLY bad. Sparx ran over to her, picked her up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Nova froze. "Wh- what a- are y- you d- do- doing?" she stammered.

"I'm keeping you warm," he replied, holding her even tighter. "How does it feel?"

She shivered for a moment before whispering "Nice."

Meanwhile, another ice minion, knocked Antauri to the ground along with Chiro, Gibson and Otto.

"They're too powerful!" the silver monkey cried.

"I can't feel my arms," Otto moaned.

The ice minions now had the team members surrounded. The boy and the monkeys shuddered, preparing themselves for the pain. The ice minions raised their arms- and suddenly screamed and crumbled away.

"What was that?" asked Chiro, looking up.

"I have no idea," said Gibson, examining his tracker. He suddenly looked nervous. "I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?" said Chiro.

"You know earlier I mentioned that I detected signs of an approaching snowstorm?"

Chiro, Antauri and Otto nodded.

"It's arrived!" Gibson explained.

The tohers stared at him in shock.

"We're gonna get snowed over?!" cried Chiro.

"I'm afraid so," murmured Gibson.

The wind began to blow violently and a LOT of snow began to fall into the ice gorge everyone was in. A few secconds later, the snow was already up to their ankles.

"What'll we do?" Otto wailed.

SMASH!

The team had completely forgotten about the Super Robot.

"Get in NOW!" Chiro shouted as he and the monkeys climbed into it's hand and it lifted them up so they could get into the command room and began to fly up into the air away from the snowstorm.

"That was too close," panted Gibson.

"Agreed," sighed Antauri.

Chiro smiled and looked around. "Wait," he suddenly said. "Has anyone seen Sparx or Nova?"

"Chiro! They're still down there!" explained Antauri.

The boy quickly pulled out his transmitter and spoke into it "Sparx! Nova! Come in!"

"Hiya kid," he heard Sparx reply casually.

"Where are you?" Chiro demanded.

"In my room."

Gibson grabbed the transmitter off of Chiro. "Great Scott, what ARE you doing in your room? We've been worried sick!"

They heard Sparx chuckle and Nova giggle before both of them replied together "Keeping warm."

**WAHOOOOOOOO! SPOVA! IT'S WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE O-**

**SoLow: Can you PLEASE decide what dreams are made of? It's frustrating!**

**Me: We can never truly decide what dreams are made of**

**SoLow: *face slap***

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories! There's still one more chapter to go though here! Until next time- is it just me or is it getting a little hot in here?**


	6. Snow Angels

**Wazzup my favourite people? This is the VERY end of my fic! I MEAN IT!**

**SoLow: GOOD!**

**Me: SHUDDUP, I'M WRITING HERE!**

**KFee: WE KNOW!**

**NConn: JUST- EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: Okay then . . . LET'S FINISH THIS SPARKY!**

**Chapter 6**

**Snow Angels**

"I don't get it . . . how did you defeat the Frostbiter?" asked Chiro, trying to be heard over the shrieks of laughter coming from Otto.

Nova cuddled up closer to Sparx and happily replied "I already told you. He pulled me in so fast that he didn't give himself any time to think and the blades in my boots cut his throat before he could freeze me."

"I guess impulse control got the better of him," said Antauri wisely.

"But are you not freezing?" said Gibson, staring at the two of them.

Nova smiled and snuggled up even closer to Sparx. "Not any more."

Otto was laughing so hard, he was crying. "YOU'RE CUDDLING! YOU TWO ARE CUDDLING!"

"Yeah, ya got a problem with that?" Sparx snapped.

That shut the green monkey up. "Let's go and play in the snow!" he said quickly racing off, followed by Chiro, Gibson and Antauri.

"I'm gonna go join them," said Sparx, getting up out of bed.

"Sparx?"

He turned around to see her getting out too.

"I think I wanna give the snow a try," said Nova.

He was a bit taken aback but in a good way. "Why?" he grinned.

Nova smiled. "That Frostbiter's mouth was so cold, you wouldn't believe it. After that experience, I've realised that cold like this in Shuggazoom isn't really that bad."

Sparx gaped at her in awe.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" laughed Nova, running off to join her teammates. Sparx snapped out of his trance and ran to join her.

Outside, Nova had possible one of the best times of her life. She beat all the males in a snowball fight. She made a snow robot monkey. Then she and Sparx made snow angels and lots of them.

"This is fun," she giggled.

"Are you not getting cold? The others are already inside!" said Sparx. "You sure you don't wanna warm up."

Nova laughed and began to playfully tackle Sparx. "Oh believe me, if I was any warmer, I'd be on fire!" she smiled.

The two of them played around for a moment before finally going inside the Robot for hot chocolate and cookies.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Jack who is still trying to find a way to soothe his sore throat. Well you know what? THE SPARKY DESERVED IT!

**The End!**


End file.
